


Welcome to the Dangan Diner!

by Karmahatesme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Diner AU, Drinking, Everyone has a job but they aren’t related to their ultimates, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mukuro and Junko are waitresses there, The Dangan Diner is run by Monokuma who’s human, The return of dumbass Junko, Woah I’m writing something that isn’t a chatfic for once?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmahatesme/pseuds/Karmahatesme
Summary: “Welcome to the Dangan Diner, where your hopes of getting a refund are taken from you...”Sayaka had never seen a girl so beautiful stand before her, the way her pale blue eyes shone in the lighting, how her short black hair drifted with the slight breeze in the diner and those cute freckles dotted all over her cheeks.If Sayaka wasn’t gay before, she sure as hell was now.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Sayaka Maizono, one of the biggest pop sensations in the world, lead singer of probably the most famous idol group in all of Japan, was in disguise. 

It kinda made sense, as for being such a celebrity, there would be tons of fans wanting her autograph and pictures, which Sayaka never minded. But sometimes the idol needed a break and there was only one place where relaxation and fun was guaranteed.

The Dangan Diner. The popular and unique diner suddenly appeared a few years ago and took Japan by storm. With its delectable food, interesting servers and never to forget the amazing performances said waiters and waitresses would do while taking your order and giving you your food, it made sense as to why the place was so spectacular and interesting to many.

So of course it was the best place for Sayaka to go to, as the idol placed her mask over her mouth and slid on some fake glasses, tucking her hair into her hoodie to hide it’s bright blue colour and finally went off to go visit the diner. 

When she neared the familiar and comforting look of the diner she could already hear the music blasting, it was tradition in the diner that waiters and waitresses would get chosen to sing particular songs and perform in front of the customers, in hopes of getting some extra tips.

Just as Sayaka had entered, she was greeted with the sight of a strawberry blonde haired waitress singing on the second floor of the diner. The floor was only available to staff to allow their performances to be more exciting, such as now where the waitress decided to jump up onto the rails and with a bright smile, she sang.

_“Mamma mia, here I go again_

_  
My my, how can I resist you?_

_  
Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_  
My my, just how much I've missed you!”_

Sayaka smiled at the recognizable song before her attention was on the waiter in front of her, he had white hair and a small badge on his uniform that read ‘Hope!’.

”Table for one?” His voice was slightly scratchy but Sayaka didn’t seem to care as she nodded and was quickly led to a booth near the back right corner of the diner, known as one of the best views for performances.

”Your server will be with you in a moment!” The waiter smiled again before leaving. Sayaka looked at the menu for a long moment, her mind appeared to be elsewhere. Until her server approached her, pulling Sayaka out of her daydream and nearly making Sayaka’s jaw drop in amazement.

“Welcome to the Dangan Diner, where your hopes of getting a refund are taken from you...” 

Sayaka had never seen a girl so beautiful stand before her, the way her pale blue eyes shone in the lighting, how her short black hair drifted with the slight breeze in the diner and those cute freckles dotted all over her cheeks.

If Sayaka wasn’t gay before, she sure as hell was now.

“Name’s Mukuro and I’ll be your waitress for tonight, what would you like?” The waitress ran a hand through her hair before pulling out a notebook for taking orders.

Sayaka managed to stop herself from saying “You” and instead managed to calmly say “I’ll take the hot dog with chili fries!”, before silently closing her menu and placing it back in the holder.

”Classic hot dog with chili fries...got it.” Mukuro quickly wrote down her order before nodding at Sayaka, “Your food will be ready soon...” She said before walking off.

Sayaka quietly admired the way Mukuro looked from afar, plus how cool and level headed she was with every customer that tried to flirt with her. The waitress managed to shut them down immediately.

The idol kept imagining what it would be like to hold her hand, to feel Mukuro’s lips on hers, to do so much more with the girl.

Funny thing is, Sayaka recognised her, Mukuro had been her bodyguard for a part of their tour in Japan. Even back then Sayaka had wanted to speak to her, but always found herself too busy to make any conversation with her.

Now seemed like the perfect opportunity, maybe Sayaka could try and speak to her once Mukuro was on her break.

Speaking of, Mukuro had walked by the strawberry blonde waitress that had sung only moments before and high fived her, taking her microphone and nodding at the setter to start the music. Sayaka was interested to see what song Mukuro would sing, and was immediately taken aback by the burst of techno music. The lights in the diner had dimmed and was replaced with a rather impressive light show as Mukuro appeared on the second floor, sitting on the rails and then, she started to sing.

_”I been tryna call_

_  
I been on my own for long enough_

_  
Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe...”_

Mukuro steadied herself and positioned herself so that one hand was holding onto the railing, allowing her to jump over and lean forward as she continued to sing.

_”I'm going through withdrawals_

_  
You don't even have to do too much_

_  
You can turn me on with just a touch, baby...”_

Mukuro had made direct eye contact with Sayaka when she sang that last line, nearly making the idol spit out her drink. The waitress must have noticed this, because she smirked.

_”I look around and Sin City's cold and empty, oh~  
  
No one's around to judge me, oh~  
  
I can't see clearly when you're gone_

_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights  
  
No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

_I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night  
_

_Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust  
_

_Hey, hey, hey”_

As Sayaka tried her best to hide away her blush, Mukuro had jumped back over, sliding into a smooth dance routine she had probably practiced.

The idol was mesmerised by Mukuro’s beautiful singing, the way she hit each note perfectly and how daring she felt when showing off her skills, it made Sayaka just want to kiss her. The girl felt a buzz in her pocket and she pulled out her phone to see a new message from one of her closest friends, Kyoko Kirigiri.

_Dumb Lesbian and Smart Lesbian_

The Smart One: Sayaka I’m pretty sure I just saw Celestia in the library I’m in.

The Dumb One: Kyoko sweetie I know you’re in love with her but now is not a good time I am IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAY PANIC RN

The Smart One: Let me guess, you finally saw Mukuro at the Dangan Diner?

The Dumb One: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW SHE WAS WORKING THERE

The Smart One: I’ve been there more than you Sayaka. Plus Makoto works there as well even though he is more of a garbage boy rather than a waiter. He told me about Mukuro working there after the whole bodyguard thing.

The Dumb One: ohhhhhh that makes a lot more sense 

The Dumb One: im planning on talking to her once shes on her break 

The Dumb One: now you go get your girl Kyoko! She’s probably thinking about you rn!

The Smart One: Sayaka I do not have a crush on Celestia.

The Dumb One: doubt 

The Dumb One: oh shit Mukuros coming this way GTG BYEEEEEEEE

Sayaka quickly put her phone away once she saw Mukuro approach her with her plate of food, her performance had ended a couple of minutes ago and by that time Sayaka’s food had been made and ready to serve.

”Here’s your food, if you have any troubles don’t be afraid to ask...” Mukuro smiled at the girl before quietly adding “Sayaka Maizono...” 

Sayaka whipped her head up to look at her waitress, the idol pulled her mask down a little to ask,

“When’s your shift over?”

”In about twenty minutes...if you wanna talk to me, meet me by the back alley of the diner...” Mukuro smirked before walking away, leaving the idol to sit and think for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face.

It was definitely a good idea to come to the Dangan Diner. Maybe one of Sayaka’s best ideas yet...


	2. The wildest ride in Sayaka’s life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So wanna check out this town? Junko’s not gonna be too worried about me...”
> 
> “But how are we gonna explore this entire town in one night?” 
> 
> “Easy, we use my motorbike...Don’t worry I’ll give you my helmet!”
> 
> The way Mukuro laughed gave Sayaka butterflies in her stomach, along with the fact that this girl owned a motorbike, it just made her look even hotter to Sayaka.

The last thing Sayaka ever thought she would be doing was riding on the back of a hot waitress’s motorbike as said waitress sped through the streets of the chaotic town they lived in.

And yet here she was, holding onto Mukuro for dear life as the waitress probably broke three different traffic laws while also making sure not to crash.

To think all this happened from a 10 minute conversation between the two behind the Danganronpa Diner.

Sayaka had finished her food, paid and tipped, and quickly left to go find Mukuro, making sure nobody could spot her as she went into the back alley, looking for some sort of sign of the waitress.

And then...she appeared, and god did she look beautiful, instead of the server outfit all waiters and waitresses wore, she was wearing a black and red flannel shirt, the top few buttons undone and allowing Sayaka to see the pale peach skin of Mukuro’s collarbone and _it was so close to showing off her chest_. The girl also wore some old and ripped up jeans, and finally some black combat boots to pull off the whole look.

Sayaka thought she would’ve had a nosebleed at the sight, and quickly made sure she wasn’t.

”So, what’s a pop star like you doing at such a place like the Dangan Diner?” Mukuro said with a small smirk, walking up to the idol slowly.

”Uhhh...oh right! I just needed a little break from the whole idol thing and I heard a lot about this place so I thought it would be good enough place to go and relax!” Sayaka beamed at the waitress, who chuckled a little and nodded.

”Understandable, I always knew how busy you were, hell being your bodyguard for a couple of months I should’ve thought about you just wanting a break!” Mukuro tucked her hands into her pockets and leaned against the back end of the alleyway.

”Ah yeah...I did always want to speak to you but I was always so busy and you seemed so serious and cool and also kinda scary-“ Sayaka started to ramble before she managed to stop herself.

”You thought I was cool? Honestly I thought of myself more as an unpaid bodyguard who barely got any sleep!” Mukuro joked with a bright smile.

”I also thought you were really hot!“ Sayaka blurted out before covering her mouths, “I’m so sorry I’m so sorry I don’t know why I said that!” Sayaka was a whole new shade of red now as she continued to apologise to Mukuro, who had a small hint of red on her cheeks.

”You don’t have to apologise, in all honesty I thought you were the hottest idol out there...” Mukuro admitted running a hand through her hair as she looked away from the idol in front of her.

”Huh...thank you Mukuro...” Sayaka muttered out, looking at the waitress’ lips, imagining herself kissing them, and then those lips would trail down and-

“You said you wanted to relax right?”

Mukuro’s question snapped Sayaka right out of her thoughts, and thank the gods for that otherwise it would not have ended well for either of them.

”Oh um...yeah! I was just hoping to explore the city a little bit but knowing my luck, someone’s bound to recognise me...” Sayaka sighed before she saw Mukuro walk up to her again.

”Then how about I show you around the place myself? I know a bunch of areas that are great for sight seeing and they’re pretty isolated too!” The waitress seemed a little excited, and it made Sayaka smile a little bit.

”Well that does certainly sound interesting...” 

“So wanna check out this town? Junko’s not gonna be too worried about me...”

“But how are we gonna explore this entire town in one night?” 

“Easy, we use my motorbike...Don’t worry I’ll give you my helmet!”

The way Mukuro laughed gave Sayaka butterflies in her stomach, along with the fact that this girl owned a motorbike, it just made her look even hotter to Sayaka.

”I’d love to explore the city with you Mukuro!” Sayaka said happily, not having a clue to what would happen in the next few hours.

And so here they were, speeding down a street at god knows how many miles per hour, Mukuro could feel Sayaka tightly holding onto her waist, and she would never admit it to anyone else but she really liked the feeling. 

After a few minutes of what seemed like near death to Sayaka, Mukuro stopped and a gentle voice spoke to her.

”Hey, you don’t have to worry now, we’re here...” Mukuro sounded so soothing and comforting to the idol, it felt like music to Sayaka’s ears as she got up and off the motorbike. Slowly taking the helmet off and allowing her blue hair to be free in the small breeze.

The idol was surprised to find herself on a magnificent beach, the boardwalk held up in the distance from them shone with bright festival lights, but no sound could be heard other than the waves crashing against the shore.

Sayaka held her breath, taking in everything at once, she looked up and her eyes widened, the night sky was covered in shining stars, each one scattered across. It was so different rather than seeing an empty sky thanks to the bustling city of theirs.

Mukuro admired Sayaka as she saw the way her eyes sparkled, the way the moonlight bounced off her beautiful blue hair, the way her lips parted slightly as she continued to stare out at the sight before her.

”It’s so...amazing...I’ve never seen anything like it...” Sayaka finally said as she looked back at Mukuro, her cheeks flushed slightly from how cold the place had gotten.

”Told ya I could make your night! Now I really need to let out some gossip about some of my workmates so this’ll take a while, wanna listen?” Mukuro chuckled with a bright smile on her face. The blue haired idol quickly nodded as the two sat down in the sand, the two would regret it later when they had to get out all the sand from their clothes and body.

”Well first things first, Makoto, our garbage boy, has this huge crush on the florist across the street, Byakuya Togami!” Mukuro started out, Sayaka knew Makoto from her childhood, he always seemed so sweet and caring and genuinely wanted to be Sayaka’s friend rather than just being there for clout.

”No way! The same Byakuya who had a yelling match with Kyoko only 2 weeks ago?” Sayaka replied as she shivered, Mukuro noticed and took off the jacket she was wearing and wrapped it around Sayaka’s shoulders. “There, shouldn’t be too cold for you now!” Mukuro smiled again and Sayaka felt the butterflies return, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks but Mukuro had luckily not seen it.

”Yeah! It was actually really funny cause they were arguing about Celestia and how Kyoko ‘shouldn’t have a crush on a possibly wanted criminal’ as put by Byakuya!” Mukuro laughed again as she continued with her gossip about her friends.

”And my sister Junko? She absolutely loves to sing ABBA songs! That’s why she usually requests to sing them and gets in the most tips as they’re such a different type of band than what people are used to in the diner!”

Sayaka recalled when she first walked into the diner to see a strawberry blonde haired female singing a song about heartbreak and love. That must have been Junko then.

”Don’t even get me started on Nagito! Poor boy’s been thirsting for the barista at the local cafe near the diner! His names Hajime or something similar to that, obsessed with orange juice.” Mukuro looked up at the night sky and smirked. “We’ve all been rooting for him because he’s been trying to get the courage to ask him out for the past few days!”.

Sayaka listened to all the gossip the girl told her, Mukuro’s friends seemed so much fun, and heavily chaotic with some of the stories the waitress told her about. The idol took in all the little details, how Mukuro’s hair flowed about in the breeze, how she’d bring up her hand to explain something about a particular worker, and her eyes, her eyes were filled with such softness and love, it made Sayaka’s heart melt.

Finally when Mukuro let off the last of the stories from her friends, she looked over at Sayaka, small hints of red resting on her freckles cheeks.

Sayaka found herself staring back, her hand unknowingly going to rest over Mukuro’s own.

Then the idol found herself leaning in, and the waitress leant in too, the two closed their eyes, lips inches apart...

”THERE YOU ARE SAYAKA! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!”


End file.
